Rayuan Gombal Maut
by YuMi Project
Summary: Mau tau gimana jadinya kalau para chara Persona Series ngegombal? Mari kita lihat ke TKP alias Tempat Kejadian Penggombalan! Chapter 5 updated guuuyz!
1. Gombal Asoy

Halolololo (nyanyi ala Hitz *apa sih ini?*) Di sini YuMi Project~ dan sekarang tidak membawa personil SuJu tapi bawa serial baru! Ya amphoooon, saking banyaknya rayuan gombal yang merebak jadi deh ada fic ini~

Sekian, selamat membaca~ (^_^)/

* * *

><p><strong>Rayuan Gombal Maut (C) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona Series (C) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Gombal Asoy**

**.**

Chie : "Yukiko hilang! Yukiko hilang!"

Yosuke : "Ape? Serius lo?"

Souji : "Ke mana dia sebenarnya?"

Chie : "Ke hatimu~"

Sou-Yosu : "..."

* * *

><p>Yukari : "Minato, kalo nggak salah arti nama kamu 'pelabuhan' kan ya?"<p>

Minato : "Iya, emang kenapa?"

Yukari : "Pantesan nama kamu berlabuh di hatiku~"

Minato : "... -_-"

* * *

><p>Souji : "Bapak kamu tukang gali sumur ya?"<p>

Yukiko : "Iya, kok tau?"

Souji : "Oh kalo gitu suruh besok dateng ke rumah gua yak, sumur di pantat om gua kurang dalem!"

Yukiko : *ngebacok Souji*

* * *

><p>Akihiko : "Eh Mitsu, kamu tau nggak kenapa warna rambutku putih dan rambutmu merah?"<p>

Mitsuru : "Enggak, emang kenapa?"

Akihiko : "Karena warna rambutku melambangkan kesucian cinta kita dan warna rambut kamu melambangkan cinta kita yang membara~"

Mitsuru : *nampar Akihiko*

* * *

><p>Yosuke : "Sayaaaaaaang,"<p>

Chie : "Iya say?"

Yosuke : "Papa kamu dokter kelamin ya?"

Chie : "Nggak, kenapa?"

Yosuke : "Abis muka kamu mirip *piiiip* aku sih,"

Chie : *nampar, ngebacok, ngemutilasi, dan ngelempar Yosuke dari puncak Monas*

* * *

><p>Shinjiro : "Minako, kamu mau ke mana?"<p>

Minako : "Aku mau ke toko gula, emang kenapa?"

Shinjiro : "Jangan, nanti orang yang ngejualnya rugi kalo kamu ke sana,"

Minako : "Eh? Emang kenapa?"

Shinjiro : "Soalnya nanti gulanya jadi pahit karena kalah manis sama kamu~"

Minako : "Ih~ Senpai bisa aja deh~"

* * *

><p>Teddie : "Nao...Nao..."<p>

Naoto : "Kenapa Ted?"

Teddie : "Tau nggak kenapa warna rambut aku kuning dan rambut kamu biru?"

Naoto : "Nggak, emang kenapa?"

Teddie : "Karena rambut kamu mirip air di jamban dan rambut aku mirip yang ngapung-ngapung di jamban,"

Naoto : *ngemutilasi Teddie*

* * *

><p>Chidori : "Bebeb..."<p>

Junpei : "Iya beb?"

Chidori : "Kalo aku jadi bulannya, kamu jadi apanya?"

Junpei : "Aku bakalan jadi bintang supaya bisa ngelilingin kamu~"

Chidori : "Kalo aku jadi mataharinya, kamu jadi apanya?"

Junpei : "Aku bakalan jadi pembelinya, kan ada diskon gede-gedean!"

Chidori : "...Kalo aku jadi kumbangnya, kamu jadi apanya?"

Junpei : "Aku bakalan jadi sepedanya, jadinya sepeda kumbang deh! Kan lumaya kalo dijual... dapet duit!"

Chidori : *ngebacok dan nyeburin Junpei dengan elegannya*

* * *

><p>Kanji : "Ibu kamu tukang bersih-bersih ya?"<p>

Rise : "Iya, emang kenapa?"

Kanji : "Soalnya kamu telah membersihkan hatiku~"

Rise : "Auch~ Kanji-kun~"

Kanji : "Bapak kamu tukang ngangkut mayat ya?"

Rise : "Iya, kenapa?"

Kanji : "Kebetulan, angkatin mayat emak gue di belakang rumah dong!"

Rise : *ngegaplok Kanji*

* * *

><p>Ryoji : "Neng, neng,"<p>

Aigis : "Ape lo?"

Ryoji : "Tau nggak jalan cinta itu di mana?"

Aigis : "Nggak, di mana emangnya?"

Ryoji : "Di hatimu sayang~"

Aigi : "Sekarang gue yang nanya, jalan jamban itu di mana?"

Ryoji : "Ya ampyun, aku nggak tau sayang,"

Aigis : "Di pantatmu!"

Ryoji : "..."

.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Well, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya guyz~ :)<p>

Singkat-singkat saja, minta review boleh?


	2. Gombal Cihuy

Haloh! YuMi Project sudah meng-update ini~

Sebelumnya mari kita balas reviewnya :3

**Rezzie Sereno** : WOKEEEEH! DAH DI-UPDATE! Oh, Mina-Shinji biasa aja ya? DI SINI DIBIKIN YANG SARAPNYA LOH! *digebug gara-gara caps on*

**Nyasararu** : Mereka ituuuuu... bukan ngegombal, bukan ngehina, tapi minta dibacok! *plak* sip siiiip geus update ieu *logat sunda mode*

**Melody Valentine** : Iya ini memang gaje ._. suka yang Mina-Shinji? KAGAMICCHI JUGA LOH! *disumpel sendal*

**dark-kiddo** : SIP! UDAh LANJUT! Haruhi... Haruhi Suzumiya yang itu? Yang... mana ya? *PLAK* boong boong tau kok, emang dia bilang gitu ya? Maklum gak pernah nonton #katrok

Sekian, selamat membaca guyz! Enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Rayuan Gombal Maut (C) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona Series (C) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Gombal Cihuy**

**.**

Minako : "Bebih..."

Shinjiro : "Ya beb?"

Minako : "Kalo aku jadi malaikatnya, kamu jadi apanya?"

Shinjiro : "Aku bakalan jadi sayapnya supaya kamu tidak bisa meninggalkan aku,"

Minako : "Kalo aku jadi setannya, kamu jadi apanya?"

Shinjiro : "Jadi ustadnya! Kan gawat kalo ada setan di sebelah aku, entar kalo kesurupan gimana?"

Minako : *nampar Shinjiro*

* * *

><p>Nanako : "Big bro... big bro tau nggak? Di dalam hatiku cuma ada big bro yang selalu menyinari hatiku seperti bintang di angkasa lho~"<p>

Souji : "Nana-chan, kamu tau nggak kenapa malam ini gelap banget?"

Nanako : "Aku tau! big bro pasti mau bilang karena bintangnya ada di mata aku kaaaaan?"

Souji : "Ih ge-er, aku kan mau bilang karena malam ini mati lampu, yeeeeee maluuuuu!"

Nanako : "..."

* * *

><p>Ryoji : "Sayaaaaang,"<p>

Aigis : "Apa lagi sih?"

Ryoji : "Kamu punya lem nggak?"

Aigis : "Buat apa?"

Ryoji : "Buat menempelkan hatiku ke hatimu sayaaaang,"

Aigis : "Kamu punya pisau nggak?"

Ryoji : "Ada, buat apa sayang?"

Aigis : "Buat ngebacok elo!"

Ryoji : "..."

* * *

><p>Kanji : "Bebeb, kamu jangan main ke pantai ya,"<p>

Rise : "Emang kenapa beb?"

Kanji : "Nanti pantai kalah indahnya sama kamu,"

Rise : "Kamu jangan main ke jamban ya beb,"

Kanji : "Emang kenapa?"

Rise : "Nanti aku nggak bisa bedain yang mana kamu yang mana beol,"

Kanji : "..."

* * *

><p>Minato : "Beb, tau nggak sih? Kamu tuh cantik seperti bidadari di khayangan,"<p>

Yukari : "Tapi aku nggak punya sayap,"

Minato : "Nih aku kasih sayapnya *ngasih sayap ayam goreng*"

Yukari : *ngegampar Minato*

* * *

><p>Yosuke : "Bapak kamu tukang kebun ya?"<p>

Chie : "Iya, kenapa?"

Yosuke : "Karena kamu telah menebar bibit cinta di hatiku~"

Chie : "Bapak kamu pengemis ya?"

Yosuke : "Yoi, emang kenapa beb?"

Chie : "Bilangin ya mulai besok jangan pernah ngemis di depan rumah gue lagi,"

Yosuke : "Amsyong lo,"

* * *

><p>Akihiko : "Eh, kamu punya nomer hapenya Tuhan nggak?"<p>

Mitsuru : "Ya enggak lah, buat apa emang?"

Akihiko : "Aku mau bilang terima kasih karena udah menciptakan kamu buat aku~"

Mitsuru : "..."

* * *

><p>Teddie : "Tolong! Tolong!"<p>

Naoto : "Lo kenapa Ted?"

Teddie : "Aku terpanah cintamu,"

Naoto : *ngebacok Teddie*

* * *

><p>Junpei : "Bapak kamu tukang gali kuburan ya?"<p>

Fuuka : "Iya, emang kenapa?"

Junpei : "Karena tiap hari cintaku makin dalam sama kamu,"

Fuuka : "Bapak kamu pocong ya?"

Junpei : "Kok tau?"

Fuuka : "Pantesan kemaren loncat-loncat di comberan,"

Junpei : "-_-"

* * *

><p>Yukiko : "Eh, kok kayaknya ada sesuatu yang kurang ya?"<p>

Souji : "Ada yang ketinggalan?"

Yukiko : "Oh iya kan hati aku diambil sama kamu~"

Souji : "._."

.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Fyuh, akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 ini hohooooo. Makasih buat temen sekelas kami yang udah bantuin ngasih beberapa gombalan. Thanks a lot for you Ghina :D<p>

Curhat yuuuuk, tau nggak yang gombalan Minato itu emang pernah ditujuin buat Kagami loh ._. Tapi parahnya gue pun nggak tau itu siapa yang ngirim ke gue, nggak kenal orangnya siapa, ish -_-

Btw eh btw, sampai junpa di chap 3 guuuuyz XD

Last, review atuh? :3


	3. Gombal Yabuy

Haloh! YuMi Project sudah meng-update ini~

Sebelumnya mari kita balas reviewnya :3

**Cs** : Sip sip, ini udah lanjut XDD

**dark-kiddo** : Dari dulu Nanako emang brokoli eh brocon kok awkawkawk XDD sip, update telah tiba!

**Rezzie Sereno** : Weis daaaah, gombalnya mantap gan muahahahaha XDDD

Sekian, selamat membaca guyz! Enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Rayuan Gombal Maut (C) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona Series (C) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Gombal Yabuy**

**.**

Yosuke : "Beb, kamu liat barang yang aku cari nggak?"

Chie : "Enggak, emangnya kamu nyari apa?"

Yosuke : "Ih...aku kan mencari hatimu~"

Chie : "O atuh ooo!"

* * *

><p>Minato : "Duuuh... sakit! Aku ditembak!"<p>

Yukari : "Ditembak sama siapa?"

Minato : "Ditembak sama cintamu~"

Yukari : "Apa seeeeeeh? -_-"

* * *

><p>Souji : "Bapak kamu pencuri ya?"<p>

Yukiko : "Bukan, kenapa?"

Souji : "Karena kamu telah mencuri hatiku~"

Yukiko : "Bapak kamu teroris ya?"

Souji : "Kok tau?"

Yukiko : "Iya, soalnya kemaren aku liat bapak kamu di berita TV,"

Souji : "Bapak... QAQ *tampang madesu*"

* * *

><p>Shinjiro : "Say, coba deh tutup mata kamu,"<p>

Minako : *nutup mata*

Shinjiro : "Gimana rasanya?"

Minako : "Gelap..."

Shinjiro : "Nah, itu dia yang aku rasain kalo nggak ada kamu,"

Minako : "Emang gua nanya? Enggak kan? Ya udah ngapain ngasih tau?"

Shinjiro : "..."

.

_Gombalnya Shinjiro gagal_

* * *

><p>Kanji : "Kamu tau nggak kenapa pelangi itu bentuknya cuma setengah lingkaran?"<p>

Naoto : "Nggak, kenapa?"

Kanji : "Soalnya yang setengah lagi ada di mata kamu~"

Naoto : "Sepik lo sepik!"

Kanji : "..."

* * *

><p>Akihiko : "Bapak kamu arsitek ya?"<p>

Mitsuru : "Kok tau?"

Akihiko : "Karena kamu telah membangun kastil cinta di hatiku~"

Mitsuru : "Bapak kamu tukang siomay ya?"

Akihiko : "Bukan, kenapa?"

Mitsuru : "Untung bukan, soalnya kemaren aku ngutang ke dia XDD"

Akihiko : "..."

* * *

><p>Rise : "Capek jalan ih, naik angkot aja yuk,"<p>

Teddie : "Nggak ah, sopir angkot kan suka ngerebut penumpang,"

Rise : "Terus apa hubungannya?"

Teddie : "Aku kan nggak mau kamu direbut dari hati aku~"

Rise : "Hanya satu huruf: ooo"

Teddie : "Itu tiga, kamu nggak bisa ngitung ya? Ndeso!"

Rise : "..."

.

_Teddie gombalnya maksa -_-_

* * *

><p>Ryoji : "Bapak kamu hantu ya?"<p>

Aigis : "Ya enggak lah, kenapa?"

Ryoji : "Karena kamu selalu gentayangan di hati aku beeeeeeeb~"

Aigis : "Bapak kamu monyet ya?"

Ryoji : "Iya, kenapa?"

Aigis : "Oh, pantesan mirip! Awkawkawk XDD"

Ryoji : "-_-"

.

_Aigis itu sangat jujur ._._

* * *

><p>Nanako : "Big Bro suka makan kue ya?"<p>

Souji : "Kok tau?"

Nanako : "Pantesan muka Big Bro manis kayak kueeee~"

Souji : "Kamu kalo makan pasti suka pake kecap ya?"

Nanako : "Iya duummmmmz~"

Souji : "Pantesan, liat aja badan kamu, mirip botol kecap!"

Nanako : "Big Bro kejaaaam *hiks*"

* * *

><p>Minato : "Bapak kamu..."<p>

Minako : "Ya...?"

Minato : "Bapak kamu... bapakku jugaaaaa! XDD"

Minako : (|||-_-)

.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p><strong>~BONUUUS! <strong>(dibikinin sama temen sekelas heheee :3)

Souji : "Lapeer..."

Yosuke : "Makan gih,"

Souji : "Gak ada makanan *muka melas*"

Yosuke : "Beli doong..."

Souji : "Ga punya duit *muka makin melas*"

Yosuke : "Kalo gitu MATI AJA LO!" #sensi

*Souji kabur*

*Yosuke ngamuk lagi dateng bulan*

Well, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya kawaaaan! Review? :D


	4. Gombal Ajib

Holala! YuMi Project sudah meng-update ini~

Sebelumnya mari kita balas reviewnya :3

**Maya Kurisawa**: Iya... dia kejam yah... kasian Shinji-nya... mending kalo dia buat Kagami aja kan? :'( *plak

**fmn ferdian**: Siaaaap! Sudah diupdate! XD

**Cs**: Owh, dia benci teroris? Padahal dia yang kemaren ngebom hati author lho ._. *jamban mana jamban

**Yosukegalih**: Eh Yosucchi~ boleh, boleh tambahin aja~ awkawkawk bagus bagus :D lawaaaak beuuuuut

**Chie sakurazaka**: Ai ai~ lucu ya~? Makasiiih~ X3 Okeh, Ken-Nanako? Sementara ide ditampung yaaah, makasih buat sarannya~ XD

**TheReverless**: Uwaaah, kita seneng deh kalo begitu~ hehehe :3

**Fei Mei**: Sip! Di sini bakalan ada Nanako yang balas dendam kok! XDD makasih request-nya!

Sekian, selamat membaca guyz! Enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Rayuan Gombal Maut (C) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona Series (C) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Gombal Ajib**

**.**

Minako: "Senpai! Senpai! Ikutan nebeng dong!"

Akihiko: "Boleh, mau ke mana?"

Minako: "Ke hatimu~"

Akihiko: "NGGAK JADI! NAIK OJEK AJA SANA!"

Minako: "Senpai kejaaam DX"

* * *

><p>Souji: "Bapak kamu pelukis pelangi ya?"<p>

Nanako: "Oniichan mau ngegombalin aku ya? Ih, gak tau malu! Dasar pedofil! Lolita complex!"

Souji: *pundung di kolong toilet*

* * *

><p>Minato: "Senpai, tau nggak bedanya kupu-kupu sama senpai?"<p>

Mitsuru: "Nggak, emangnya apa?"

Minato: "Kalo kupu-kupu terbangnya di taman, tapi kalo senpai terbangnya di hatiku~"

Mitsuru: "Tau nggak apa bedanya kamu sama beol?"

Minato: "Ermh... nggak, emangnya apa?"

Mitsuru: "Kalo beol ngambangnya di jamban, kalo kamu ngambangnya di hatiku~"

Minato: "Senpai, plis, kalo mau ngegombal cari perumpamaan yang lebih enak ya, aku eneg nih pengen muntah HOEEEEEK XP"

* * *

><p>Kanji: "Bapak kamu sniper ya?"<p>

Naoto: "Kok tau?"

Kanji: "Karena kamu telah menembakan peluru cinta ke hatiku~"

Naoto: "Bapak kamu mau bunuh diri ya?"

Kanji: "Iya, kenapa?"

Naoto: "ITU BAPAK KAMU MAU LONCAT DARI LANTAI DELAPAAAAN!"

Kanji: "BAPAAAAK!"

* * *

><p>Minato: "Tau nggak,aku kan didiagnosa kena penyakit jantung!"<p>

Yukari: "Hah? IYA?"

Minato: "Abis... setiap aku di deket kamu jantung aku berdegupnya keras banget..."

Yukari: "YA UDAH KALO GITU MATI AJA LO SANA!"

Minato: *kejang-kejang*

* * *

><p>Yosuke: "Tau nggak, aku kan suka ketawa sendiri loh!"<p>

Chie: "Kenapa? Kamu udah gila ya?"

Yosuke: "Soalnya aku nggak bisa berhenti mikirin kamu~"

Chie: "DOKTER TOLONG! ADA PASIEN YANG LEPAS!"

Yosuke: -_-

* * *

><p>Ryoji: "Say, tau nggak sih? Kamu tuh kan mirip sama kupu-kupu,"<p>

Aigis: "Hah? Emang kenapa gitu?"

Ryoji: "Soalnya kamu ngebuat aku pengen menangkap kamu dengan jaring cintaku~"

Aigis: "Kamu tau nggak? Kamu kan mirip nyamuk,"

Ryoji: "Emangnya kenapa?"

Aigis: "Soalnya kamu ngebuat aku pengen ngebakar kamu pake raket nyamuk mautku~"

Ryoji: *ngacir*

* * *

><p>Teddie: "Tau nggak tanggal 28 November itu hari apa?"<p>

Rise: "Hari Sumpah Pemuda kan?"

Teddie: "Salah! Itu tuh hari Sumpah I Love You~"

Rise: "Kamu tau nggak besok itu hari apa?"

Teddie: "Nggak, emangnya hari apa?"

Rise: "Hari SUMPAH I WILL KILL YOU!"

Teddie: "TIDAAAAK!"

* * *

><p>Yukiko: "Kamu tuh jahat tau nggak sih?"<p>

Souji: "Iiiiih, emangnya aku kenapa?"

Yukiko: "Abis kamu udah mencuri hatiku sih..."

Souji: "-_-... :D!"

* * *

><p>Ken: "Bapak kamu penjual jamur ya?"<p>

Maiko: "Kok tau?"

Ken: "ITU EMAK GUE KERACUNAN JAMUR BAPAK LO!"

Maiko: "Tunggu, emang lu punya ibu?"

Ken: "Ng... nggak..."

Maiko: "HA! DASAR TUKANG TIPU LO!"

Ken: *ngueeeeeeeng*

.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p><strong>Gombal Special Edition: Shinjiro and Kagami (?)<strong>

Shinjiro: "Kamu suka Starry Sky ya?"

Kagami: "Iya, kok tau?"

Shinjiro: "Karena kamu bintang di dalam hatiku sayang~"

Miyaji: "Heh, apa-apaan ini? Seenaknya ngegombalin cewek orang!"

Kagami: "Ne... Miyaji-kun~"

Miyaji: "Kagami... ayo kita pulang sayang,"

Kagami: "Iya, sayang,"

Shinjiro: *syok*

Readers: *lempar tomat busuk* "WOOO! APA-APAAN NIH?"

Hehehe, akhirnya YuMi Project nge-update juga setelah kebanyakan absen publish... :D maklumlah, authornya lagi sibuk sama sekolah, latihan ansambel lah, pelajaran tambahan lah, latihan soal UAN lah, pulangnya sore lah. Ya pokoknya gitu deh... April 2012 nanti para author mau menghadapi UAN, doakan YuMi Project ya semuaaa :')

Oh iya, jangan lupa kunjungi dan review fic-nya Kagami, visit aja Lady Fo! Oke? #promosilewat *dilempar ke jamban

Review?


	5. Gombal Absurd

Holala! YuMi Project sudah meng-update ini~

Sebelumnya mari kita balas reviewnya :3

**Maya Megumi**: NanakoXKenXMaiko? Siiip, ada kok! Baca yaaa :D

**Royal Chaser**: Makasih ya doa-nya ya~ sip, kalo UAN udah selesai pasti kita bakal sering-sering update! GBU Chase~ :DD

**Cs**: Yah, dia mah dari dulu juga udah pedo, dari awal setting P4 kali ye? *dibacok Souji* Yeeey~ makasih bonusnya, lawak abiiis XDD

**Fei Mei**: Aigis ngerayu Ryoji? Hm... boleh boleeeeh :D

Sekian, selamat membaca guyz! Enjoy it! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Rayuan Gombal Maut (C) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona Series (C) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Gombal Absurd**

**.**

Yosuke: "Bapak kamu—"

Chie: "Kok tau?"

Yosuke: "Belum, BEGO!" *ngelempar daki komodo*

Chie: *nangkis daki komodo*

Yosuke: *keselek daki komodo*

* * *

><p>Aigis: "Kamu punya parasut nggak?<p>

Ryoji: "Punya, buat apa? *curiga*"

Aigis: "Supaya aku bisa terjun ke hatimu~"

Ryoji: "Eh say, kamu punya pesawat nggak?"

Aigis: "Buat apa?"

Ryoji: "Buat ngelindes kamu pake pesawat :D"

.

_Ryoji balas dendam_

* * *

><p>Souji: "Bapak kamu dokter ya?"<p>

Naoto: "Iiih, kok kamu tau?"

Souji: "Itu keliatan dari tas kamu~"

Naoto: "-_-"

.

_Gombal gagal_

* * *

><p>Shinjiro: "Bapak kamu Bruce Lee ya?"<p>

Minako: "Kok tau?"

Shinjiro: "Karena kamu telah menendang hatiku ketika di dekat kamu~"

Minako: "Ibu kamu Suzanna ya?"

Shinjiro: "Iya, kenapa?"

Minako: "Pantesan muka kamu horror, ih serem O_O"

Shinjiro: "..."

.

_JLEB!_

* * *

><p>Adachi: "Kamu tau nggak? Aku kalau bersama kamu cuma punya 2 waktu?"<p>

Souji: "Iya? Emang apa?"

Adachi: "Saat ini dan selamanya~"

Souji: "Aku juga cuma punya 2 waktu kalo bareng kamu,"

Adachi: "Kapan tyuh~?"

Souji: "Saat ini dan PEMAKAMAN ELO BESOK!"

Adachi: *kabur*

* * *

><p>Kanji: *ngelap kacamata* *ngarahin kacamata ke Rise*<p>

Rise: "Kanji, kamu lagi ngapain?"

Kanji: "Ngelap kacamata lah dongo, ngapain lagi coba? Kan mesti diarahin ke tempat yang terang,"

Rise: "Terus kenapa ngarahinnya ke aku?"

Kanji: "Abis muka kamu terang sih kayak matahari~"

Rise: *lempar Kanji pake pispot*

* * *

><p>Yukari: "Bapak kamu..."<p>

Minato: "Bapak aku kenapa?"

Yukari: "Bapak kamu..."

Minato: "Kenapa sih?"

Yukari: "Bapak kamu muncul di buku Yasin,"

Minato: "Oh! My God! Demi apa? BAPAK!"

Pocong-Papi-Minato: *lempar buku Yasin*

* * *

><p>Teddie: "Kamu tau nggak bunyi tokek di dinding kayak gimana?"<p>

Rise: "Tau dong! 'Tokek, tokek' kan?"

Teddie: "Nah, kalo bunyi tokek di hati kamu tau nggak bunyinya kayak gimana?"

Rise: "Nggak, emangnya kayak gimana?"

Teddie: "Bunyinya tuh 'LOPE! LOPE! I LOVE YOU!' tauuu!"

Rise: *nyumpel mulut Teddie pake tokek*

* * *

><p>Minato: "Eh, bapak senpai tuh astronot ya?"<p>

Mitsuru: "Kok tau?"

Minato: "Karena aku melihat banyak bintang di mata senpai~"

Mitsuru: "Bapak kamu pengusaha jamban ya?"

Minato: "Iiih kok senpai tau?"

Mitsuru: "Soalnya aku lihat banyak beol di pantat kamu..."

Minato: *nutupin pantat*

* * *

><p>Nanako: "Eh, eh, kamu sukanya makan apa?"<p>

Ken: "Aku sukanya makan bakso... kalo kamu?"

Nanako: "Aku sukanya sama kamu~ :)"

Ken: *blushing*

Maiko: "Ih apa-apan sih lo? Main ngerebut cowok orang aja!"

Nanako: "Eh, Ken kan cowok aku tau!"

Maiko: "Tidak! Dia cowok aku tau!"

Ke: "Semuanya plis, jangan berantem hanya karena memperebutkan cintaku..."

Nanako & Maiko: "DIEM LO!"

Ken: *hening*

.

**~Bersambung~**

* * *

><p>Yeah~! Akhirnya selesai! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya hohoho~ review okeh?<p> 


End file.
